


Spring (Winter Boy and Eternal Summer)

by ImJustMi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Poetic, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Short, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, very short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustMi/pseuds/ImJustMi
Summary: Since he was a child, Jaemin had never been afraid of thunder, let alone thunderstorms.So, when he still lived his life without thinking about the consequences, he would have never imagined that he would end up falling in love with a boy as bright as the August sun.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Spring (Winter Boy and Eternal Summer)

Since he was a child, Jaemin had never been afraid of thunder, let alone thunderstorms. It was certainly not within the walls of his house that there was danger. The roar of lightning only reminded him that the storm was far away, he was safe and had nothing to worry about. So, as a child, on autumn nights when the rain fell hard and on the rare summer nights when the sky discharged all the collected water, lulled by the noise of rain and the distant noise of thunders, he slept like never before, a sweet and pleasant sleep, like the dreams he had but that he could never remember in the morning.

Jaemin had soon learned, however, that the rain out there was much scarier and wasn’t always that pleasant. 

The first time he found himself thinking such a thing was when he was still going to school, and a particularly vigorous gust of wind broke the fragile umbrella he carried, forcing the young boy to run in the rain to the nearest bus stop. The fresh smell of rain wetting the small strips of grass on the side of the road had soaked him in his lungs just like the water had done with his canvas shoes, certainly unsuitable for the season, going all the way to the socks. It wasn't quite like being under the blankets of his house, reading a book or imagining the future punctuated by the murmur of rain, but the cold of wet clothes freezing his skin was still something he could bear, and sometimes it was the only thing that made him feel alive, present in the present.

But even after that experience, Jaemin couldn’t help it, he kept waiting for the rain. And so every time the summer came, Jaemin suffered along with the fields the lack of water, and when autumn began, he too changed color and lit up like the leaves of trees, and let his thoughts fly carried by the wind.

So, when he still lived his life without thinking about the consequences, he would have never imagined that he would end up falling in love with a boy as bright as the August sun.

Lee Jeno had entered his life as the rain in his shoes that day many years earlier, slowly, without him noticing, until it had been too late and by now, he had already begun to feel cold. Jaemin really believed that love was not something you could choose, but that it happened when you stopped looking for it, something that happened naturally and gradually like the changing of seasons. And in fact, Jaemin had never done anything to fall in love with Jeno, the boy of his own age who felt a deep contempt for rain and loved hot summer days. But never before had this been a problem, and since they had each other's company Jaemin's summers had become cooler and Jeno’s autumns milder. 

It was clear to everyone unless the two of them that their love could flourish for this reason too.

“I'm cold” Jeno said, putting his cold hands under Jaemin's sweater, on his warm back, as he held the younger in his arms, both wrapped in a blanket as the black clouds of the storm covered the sky outside their room. Jaemin did not pull back to the cold touch of the older, instead he tightened himself even more to him, trying to cover him as much as possible and transmit his warmth to the boy who was cold as winter. 

“Do you want me to turn up the heating a little bit?” 

“I want to stay beside you.” 

“Then you're lucky, because I have no intention of leaving.” 

Jeno smiled as he tenderly looked at the younger one who kept his eyes closed, his eternal summer. 

It was clear to everyone but them, that their love was a spring.

**Author's Note:**

> please, english is not my first language so let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> thank you so much for reading it and being part of my journey!


End file.
